1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to presentation packages for cards and more particularly to a 3-dimensional optically interactive card carrier presentation package.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to present gift cards, telephone cards, greeting cards and other types of cards in flat packages or hangers. In most cases, cards are on a paper or plastic card carrier that can be hung on a self-dispensing rack. Sometimes these cards and carriers have artistic or ornamental features. Generally they are flat and rectangular.
Prior art cards can be attached to a flat carrier by hot melt fugitive glue, tape or other means. In general, the user removes the card and discards the carrier.
It would be advantageous to have a carrier device that would hang flat on a dispensing rack with the card attached, but that could be distorted or folded into a 3-dimensional presentation configuration with the card being part of the 3-dimensional structure. It would also be advantageous to have artwork on the carrier device interact with artwork on the card.